


Always Gentle

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are exhausted while working on a project, and greatly need a distraction.





	Always Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and need to write about my boys more often. hope ya likey

They're supposed to be working.

They're not, of course, choosing to slack off and play around instead. It's well past midnight and not even the amount of energy drinks they consumed within the past five hours could save them from exhaustion. Iwaizumi stares at his screen, eyes fried, slowly typing out words that probably won't make sense to him the next time he looks at it.

And Oikawa is a distraction.

Oikawa had given up on the project a long time ago, had gotten frustrated and chosen to pout as he watched Iwaizumi attempt to carry the workload. At some point he rested his cheek on Iwaizumi's thigh and mumbled and giggled to himself, traced his fingers along Iwaizumi's leg and removed his attention from their project.

"I can't work when you're like this," Iwaizumi mutters, swatting at Oikawa's face as he squints at the document on the screen. It all looks Elvish to him at this point. Maybe he should take a break.

"Then don't work," Oikawa simply says, looking up at his boyfriend with bright but tired eyes. "Let's go to sleep. I'm so _tired_ Iwa-chan, _please_."

Iwaizumi huffs, wanting to give in not only because of Oikawa's whining, but because he doesn't think it's healthy to have stayed up this long.

"I'll get your mind off it, and then we can go to sleep. Back to it when we wake up!" Oikawa proposes further, sitting up a bit to meet Iwaizumi's eye level. There's exhaustion but flirtation in his gaze that Iwaizumi can't deny at this point. With a soft nod, Iwaizumi saves their progress and shuts the laptop.

"Ahh, thank god!" Oikawa exclaims, falling dramatically onto Iwaizumi. He removes his glasses and haphazardly throws them on the table so he can nuzzle his face into Iwaizumi's neck. "I'm gonna go crazy. Please, I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Me neither," Iwaizumi sighs. He runs his palms over Oikawa's hair and holds him close. "To bed."

Oikawa doesn't have to be told twice. He jumps up, swaying a bit as he walks with Iwaizumi to their bedroom. They're already in pajamas, not having done anything other than the project over the past few hours, so they both climb into bed without worries.

"Fuck physics," Iwaizumi groans, but Oikawa is already curled up in his chest, face pressed tight to Iwaizumi's collarbone.

"Shh."

Iwaizumi leans down to capture Oikawa's lips, their kiss lazy and tender, but meaningful all the same. Iwaizumi cradles Oikawa's head, twirling his soft locks in between his fingers, and Oikawa has his palms spread across his boyfriend's chest, feeling up the toned muscle under his shirt. They're slow, they're careful. They kiss without a concept of time and only a concept of love, they kiss until they're going numb and the blood rushes elsewhere, demanding the repetition to end.

Iwaizumi breaks their liplock, if only to trail his mouth down the soft skin of Oikawa's neck, hands lazily, slowly trailing down so that they may breach the hem of his shirt. Oikawa shivers at the touch but welcomes it all the same, arching into Iwaizumi as if he thrived off of his touch.

Iwaizumi gently lifts Oikawa's shirt up and over his head, exposing his upper body. Iwaizumi immediately latches to one of his pretty pink nipples, relishing the soft whimper that rings in his ears and the pressure on his skull where Oikawa grabs his head.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighs, rolling his hips slowly into the nearest place he could get friction, which happened to be Iwaizumi's leg. Iwaizumi doesn't pause, taking care to give equal attention to both nipples on his boyfriend's beautiful body before moving onward. His light touch tickles Oikawa's stomach as his fingertips trail downward, exploring past Oikawa's waistband before they are impatiently removed by the wearer. Iwaizumi's following chuckle is a puff of breath, and he remains amused as Oikawa struggles to tear Iwaizumi's clothes off. Iwaizumi helps him and soon they are both shed of their clothes, nude and vulnerable to each other.

There is no insecurity or bashfulness. Iwaizumi holds Oikawa's hips close, Oikawa rejoins their mouths and they kiss again, lazily and passionately, their bodies hot and forming a layer of sweat as they remain close to each other. The body heat only spurs them on.

Iwaizumi parts to retrieve lubricant from the bedside table, and Oikawa easily spreads his legs for preparation.

Iwaizumi is gentle, as always, easing the lube into Oikawa with slow and careful pumps, an expert curl of his fingers here and there, and soon Oikawa is mewling, hips rolling, impatient, begging for more than just the slow thrust of his fingers.

"Hajime," Oikawa breathes, his eyes pleading. Iwaizumi can't disobey. With a lewd sound, he removes his fingers from Oikawa's slick hole and rubs more lubricant over his aching cock. He can see Tooru lick his lips from out of the corner of his eye, and Iwaizumi smirks as he lines up and pushes into Oikawa's heat.

"Ahh-" Oikawa moans, his eyes fluttering blissfully shut as the pressure overcomes him and the breach floods his body with pleasure. His fists grasp the bedsheets beside him, his lips searching for Hajime's when he feels his boyfriend lean over him, the heat getting impossibly hotter between them.

"So good," Oikawa pleads. "So good- yes!"

Iwaizumi can't keep Oikawa's encouragement from getting to him, feeling his stomach flip and his cock twitch inside Tooru's heat. He starts thrusting at once, spurred on even more by Oikawa's beautiful moans of encouragement.

Iwaizumi cradles Tooru's body as he fucks into him, an angle that makes Oikawa's breath keep catching, a pace that leaves Hajime breathless as he wills himself to go faster, faster, to go just a little longer. Oikawa has to be crying, his moans so beautiful, spilling from his mouth so naturally.

They're tired, and they're sore. The process is a long one, a sensual yet tiring one, and when Tooru comes he swears he blacks out for a minute. Iwaizumi follows not too long after, releasing inside of his boyfriend with a sharp gasp that startles the both of them.

Iwaizumi collapses and doesn't bother moving. Their heavy breaths overlap, their skin melds together and their heat and sweat mingle together like a natural formula. Iwaizumi buries his face in Tooru's hair, inhaling the scent of _Tooru _, and Oikawa's arms hold Hajime tight, as if he'd float away while Oikawa wasn't paying attention.__

__They take no time at all to fall asleep. They're messy and sweaty when they wake up, but they don't mind too much. A huge stress was taken off their shoulders; when they return to their work station the next day, they smile at each other with confidence._ _


End file.
